Wong (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Wong is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Specifically, he is a major character in Doctor Strange and one of the tritagonists of both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. He is portrayed by Benedict Wong. History ''Doctor Strange'' Wong was one of the monks studying with the Ancient One in the city of Kamar-Taj . Eventually Wong would be made the curator for Kamar-Taj's vast achieve of spells, artifacts, historical records and equations. When encountered during the film, Wong gives doctor Stephen Strange his beginner literature to help him adapt to the concept of magic. Strange had come to Kamar-Taj to seek the magic needed to restore his hands after his nerves were shot in an auto-accident so he could return to his career as a surgeon. Wong stresses that Strange must take his studies slowly. Strange's initial desire just to return to heal his injury is dropped once he sees what Wong kept in his archive. As soon as Strange mastered the ability to open portals he began reaching into the archive literally behind Wong's back to get more and more advanced spells. Eventually Strange discovers spells to alter time however doing so is the line neither the Ancient One nor Wong are willing to let him indulge, stating to alter time is to create chaos in the universe. Strange is disciplined for using time manipulation to recover a spell stolen from Kamar-Taj by the rogue former student, Kaecilius. Strange's willingness to use a spell that manipulates time indicates he would be willing to go as far as Kaecilius and so it is something Wong takes very seriously. After encountering Kaecilius himself Strange finds out that Kaecilius and a few other exiled students have banded together as a cult to the inter-dimensional entity known as Dormammu. The Ancient One is killed and passes her artifact, the Eye of Agamotto, onto Strange. The Eye of Agamotto holds power of time and is how the Ancient One delayed her own death for centuries. With the Ancient One gone though, and one of three important sanctums on the planet destroyed in Kaecilius's first attack, he and his cult begin their ritual to merge Earth with Dormammu's realm, The Dark Dimension. Wong appears in Shanghai, another of the two remaining sanctum locations to stop the cult. Through manipulation of time - fighting the battle backwards in time, both wizards are able to hold off Kaecilius after/as/before he started his onslaught, ending with Strange traveling to the Dark Dimension to confront Dormammu. Strange would return, triumphant, with Wong awarding him a newfound respect. Wong joins Strange in the third sanctum in New York. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' In film, Avengers: Infinity War, Wong and Doctor Strange encounter Bruce Banner, A.K.A. The Hulk, who is beamed down to Earth from space. Hulk had been lost in space with Thor, both men members of the previously established "Avengers" team, who had earned their fame fighting off an alien invasion years before. Hulk was blasted back home by Thor's ally, Heimdall. With Thor captured by Thanos - the Mad Titan, and Heimdall about to die, Heimdall did not wish for one of their last living friends to die and so called on the last of his magic to beam Hulk all the way home before Thanos could kill him. Hulk was beamed right out of his fight and down to the Sanctum Sanctorium, it is ambitious if this was by chance, Heimdall's intent, or if the Sanctum's status as one of the mystically crucial hot-spots of the planet attracted the energy. When he arrives, he is no longer in his alternate form/persona of The Hulk and is Bruce Banner again. Bruce's warns Doctor Strange and Wong of Thanos and that he is coming, looking for the Infinity Stones. The Infinity Stones are the manifestation of base universal concepts left over from the big-bang. Having all of them together would make whoever possessed them omnipotent and Thanos is intent on gaining them to wipe-out half the universe. Doctor Strange warps Tony Stark, A.K.A. Ironman, another member of the Avengers over to his sanctum to hear Banner's story. Wong and Strange both know that the Eye of Agamotto has one such Infinity Stone in it, The Time Stone. Both Wong and Strange want to stop Thanos but also that the must maintain their oath to the Ancient One to keep the Eye/Stone safe. While Wong encourages Strange to run and keep the Stone as far away as possible, when Thanos's forces arrive on Earth Strange is compelled to join Stark and his new apprentice, Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man, to stop the invasion force. Wong uses his teleportation skills mostly to keep Spider-Man safe and warp away Cull Obsidian - one of Thanos's main generals, to the arctic. Wong needs to trust Iron-Man and Spider-Man to save Doctor Strange when he is captured as he can not leave the Sanctum unguarded any-longer. Wong teleports back to the Sanctum to stoically guard with Doctor Strange taking the fight to Thanos. ''Avengers: Endgame'' ''''Coming soon Gallery Doctor-Strange-Funeral.png|Wong attends Stark's funeral. Navigation Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Reality Warper Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Protectors Category:Revived Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:War Heroes